Protector Servorum MINI : Hideki's Unknown Despair
by ValenVentris
Summary: Hideki suddenly feels down and soon, a tragic fate happens to him. Find out what happens here! This is a non-canon story to the fiction 'Protector Servorum : The Puerum Magi'.
1. Hideki's Unknown Despair (Third Person)

"Another dreamless sleep," Hideki thought to himself as he wakes up to an alarm clock in the morning.

The blue-haired boy got up, did his morning activities, got dressed and ready for school.

"Well, time for another boring day at school," Hideki thought to himself as he walks for the front door and begins his walk to school.

During his walk to school, he felt gloomy for an unknown reason.

"What's wrong with me today?" Hideki thought as he sighed.

Arriving at school, he heads for his classroom. On the way there he saw his crush; Miki Sayaka, talking to her friends. Wanting to greet her before heading to his classroom, Hideki tried mustering up some courage to go talk to her, but alas, the boy couldn't find any.

"I'm so hopeless on social interaction," Hideki thought to himself as he lets out a long sigh, becoming even gloomier.

Upon arriving in front of his classroom, he noticed a classwork, written on the board in advance by one of his teachers.

"Great, work." Hideki thought sarcastically.

The blue-haired boy took a seat and started to work on the problem written on the board.

"Good morning, Hakamichi-kun!" his class-rep greeted.

"Good morning" Hideki bluntly greeted back to his class-rep.

"What's wrong Hakamichi-kun? You look down today. Is something bothering you?" the class-rep asked politely, showing her eagerness to help Hideki, if something was bothering him.

"Yeah, there is something bothering me." Hideki bluntly answered his class-rep.

"What is it Hakamichi-kun?" asked his class-rep.

"It's you." Hideki rudely and bluntly answered.

"Hey! I was just trying to help you. If you don't need my help or if you find me annoying, just say so!" replied his class-rep in an aggressive tone.

"Look, me being down has nothing to do with you. So please, go away." Hideki bluntly replied back with a monotone.

"Fine, then I won't bother you again. Ever." said his class-rep while walking away, shedding a few tears.

As the class-rep walks away, some of their classmates overheard the conversation and started talking behind the blue-haired boy's back.

"Man, what a dick, that Hakamichi guy is," said one of the boys.

"Yeah, I don't think the Daihyo would still have a crush on him anymore," replied one of the boys.

Deciding not to do anything about them, Hideki just ignored them and continued to solve the work on the board.

"What have I done? I'm such an idiot." Hideki thought to himself, regretting on how he handled the situation with his class-rep, despite already knowing about the crush his class-rep had on him.

After countless work that was given by the teachers during lessons, time passed, and so did classes and the day. Lunch break period was up next.

"I need to apologize to the Daihyo for my rudeness earlier during lunch break," Hideki decided while finishing up his work.

As the school bell rang; signifying that it's now lunch break, the blue-haired boy got up from his seat and walked to his class-rep.

"Oh, it's you. What do you want? asked his class-rep while looking away from him.

"Look, Kanako-chan, I'm sorry about what happened earlier. I was just feeling gloomy today and I didn't mean what I said. So please forgive me," apologized Hideki.

"Just forget about it." his class-rep bluntly replied.

"Bu-," Hideki stopped after hearing a bit of weeping from his class-rep.

The boy decided that it's better if he'd just walk away now, rather than trying to apologize to her again.

While walking away, he heard some of his classmates who talked behind his back earlier again.

"Yeah dude, I really don't think she still has a crush for him now," stated one of the boys.

"Crush? I don't think she wants to be friends with him anymore!" replied the other boy as he scoffed.

Hideki decides to again, ignore them and head out for the school's cafeteria.

"What have I done? I'm such a damn idiot. I can't even keep a friendship up. Instead, I just sink it. And now I have people talking behind my back. God damn it." Hideki thought to himself as he lets out a longer sigh than earlier, becoming even gloomier than before while walking to the cafeteria.

"Yo! Hideki! Over here!" Takuya greeted Hideki over at a table with Mamoru and Tateyama beside him.

Deciding that it's best to stay away from them, due to the fear of his gloominess would sink even the friendships of the three, the blue-haired boy walked the opposite direction; away from the table his three friends were seated at.

"Man, what's up with him today?" asked Takuya while taking a seat on the table, digging into the food he got.

"Must be you," replied Tateyama to Takuya's question while picking his nose.

"What di-" the mouthful boy tried to talk, only to be interrupted by Mamoru.

"Don't talk with your mouthful," Mamoru interrupted Takuya.

"Whatever," ignoring Mamoru, Takuya tried to talk with his mouthful, only to receive a light nudge from Mamoru.

"Ow" exclaimed Takuya after swallowing whatever was in his mouth, and asked: "Man, what's your problem?"

Ignoring Takuya's question, the green-haired boy continued on his reading.

While this was all happening however, the blue-haired boy overheard a conversation of his crush with her friends as he was walking away from the three boys.

"So what are you going to do afterschool later, Madoka?" asked Miki Sayaka. "I'm going out t-" added the blue-haired girl, but was cut off by her friend; Kaname Madoka.

"You're going to see Kamijou-kun again aren't you Sayaka? chuckled the pink-haired girl as she asked.

The conversation wasn't fully heard as Hideki walked past his crush and her friends resulting in a misunderstanding of the situation.

"Tch, looks like she's going out with that violin prodigy guy. Guess I'm too late." Hideki thought to himself, becoming depressed while giving out a sigh.

"Shit! What I am I doing?! I'll turn into a Warlock at this rate. I need to go on a witch hunt right now!" Hideki thought to himself, upon realizing that his soul gem will and should be darkening from the incidents that happened earlier. Deciding to skip the rest of school, the blue-haired boy ran to the shoe lockers.

Changing his shoes, Hideki made a run for it to the main gate, but alas, it was too late as his soul gem was too plagued by the gloominess he had earlier this morning.

"I guess this is it..." Hideki thought to himself while tearing up a bit as he starts his Warlock transformation.

Meanwhile, in the other three Magical Boy's class.

"Hey Mamoru, you feel something wrong?" asked Tateyama to the green-haired boy that was doing his work.

"What do you mean?" replied Mamoru.

"You two over there. No talking." interrupted a teacher before Tateyama could answer to Mamoru's question.


	2. Hideki's Unknown Despair (First Person)

Sleep was dreamless, as usual. Waking up from the annoyingly-loud noises made from the alarm clock, I shut it off as I got up from bed and proceeded with my morning activities, got dressed and was ready for school. I walked for the front door afterwards and began my walk to school.

On the way to school however, I felt gloomy, as if something was bothering me, but I couldn't figure out what it was. A few minutes later, I arrived at the school's main gate and I headed straight for my classroom. While walking to my classroom, I saw my crush; Miki Sayaka. She's slim, average height with short blue-hair, like me, though my hair is longer and darker in blue. I wanted to greet her but I couldn't muster up the courage to greet her, let alone talk to her. So I just decided to forget about it and head for my classroom.

Upon arriving in front of my classroom, I saw a classwork that was already written on the board in advance by one of my teachers. Of course, I had no choice but to do that work, else my grades would drop. Taking a seat, I unpacked my stationeries and started to work on the problem. My class representative, Kanako Yuri, who was slimmer than my crush and shorter than her, greeted me moments later. I greeted back, rather bluntly due to the gloomy mood I'm in. Being the kind and helpful girl she is, Kanako-chan tried to help me by asking if something was wrong, showing her eagerness and kindness. "Yeah, there is something bothering me," I replied to her question. "What is it Hakamichi-kun?" Kanako-chan asked, with a cheerful smile on her face. Because of my gloomy mood, I rudely and bluntly answered her: "It's you." Kanako-chan was obviously hurt from my response. "Hey! I was just trying to help you. If you don't need my help or find me annoying, just say so!" Kanako-chan said. "Look, me being down has nothing to do with you. So please, go away." I replied bluntly with a monotone. "Fine, then I won't bother you again. Ever." Kanako-chan replied as she walks away. I heard a bit of weeping from her, though I thought that it was just my imagination and I just shrugged it off.

The feeling of being talked behind my back after the conversation I had with Kanako-chan was overcoming me, but I just decided to ignore it and continue with my work. I regretted the way I handled the situation earlier with Kanako-chan, despite already knowing that she had a crush on me.

After countless works that was given by the teachers during lessons, time passed and so did the classes and day. Lunch period was up next and I had decided to apologize to Kanako-chan for my rudeness earlier. Finishing up my work, the school bell rang; signifying that it's time for lunch break. I got up from my seat and walked towards Kanako-chan.

"Oh, it's you. What do you want?" Kanako-chan asked while looking away from me. "Look Kanako-chan, I'm sorry about what happened earlier. I was just feeling gloomy today and I didn't mean what I said. So please forgive me." I said, trying to apologize to her. "Just forget about it." Kanako replied rather bluntly. I was going to insist in apologizing, seeing as she declined my apology, but I decided that it would be the best if I had just left rather than trying to apologize again as I heard weeping from Kanako-chan.

Walking away feeling even gloomier than before, I was angry at myself on how I sunk a friendship and broke a heart while walking to the cafeteria. When I arrived at the cafeteria, I saw Takuya, greeting me from a distance with Mamoru and Tateyama sitting beside him. Deciding that it would be best to stay away from them, due to the fear of my gloominess, which would sink even those three friendships. I walked the opposite direction, away from them.

Feeling regretful and miserable, I decided to head back to my classroom. On my way back, I overheard a conversation of my crush talking to her pink-haired friend. Learning that my crush was actually going out with someone; Kamijou Kyousuke, a prodigious violinist, I became depressed as I rushed back to my classroom, wanting to just lie down on my table.

Realizing that I fell into complete despair, I took out my soul gem. Not being surprised as it darkens from the incidents that happened earlier, I decided to skip the rest of school and go on a witch hunt. I headed for the shoe lockers, changed my shoes and made a run for it to the main gate. But it was too late for me as I started to transform into a Warlock. Thinking that, this was it, I teared up as I looked back behind me, seeing Kanako-chan through one of the school windows. I felt guilt and regret overcome me, giving her my final apology as my whole vision became dark…


End file.
